


Lost in the Palace

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jim gets lost in the royal palace on an alien planet and runs into a tentacle creature





	Lost in the Palace

“Sulu? You in here?” Jim peered into the barely lit room looking for his pilot. He could have sworn he’d come this way.

They were just about ready to leave the planet after a highly successful diplomatic mission. None of them had been down this corridor of the royal palace that Jim knew of, well until he thought Sulu had. And the lieutenant had not answered any of their hails.

Jim stepped fully into the room. “Sulu?”

He thought he heard footsteps so he moved forward.

The door he’d come through slammed closed behind him.

“Great,” he said out loud and turned back to try the door. Naturally it wouldn’t budge. Which meant finding another way out of this maze of a room. It seemed pretty clear if Sulu had come this way, he had now left.

Jim walked forward, picking his way along in the semi-darkness, trying to find the exit. In the middle of the room, he pulled out his communicator, figuring he’d contact his party to find out his location and a way out. As he went to flip it open it was abruptly smacked out of his hand.

“What the—”

Something snaked around his right leg, holding on tight around his ankle and calf. He went to reach for his phaser and that was knocked out of his hand too.

“Shit. What—”

Suddenly he was hoisted into the air, high above the ground, by whatever had a hold of him. He looked down to see some kind of shadowy tentacle thing wrapped around his leg. He started to struggle and yelped in surprise when two more of the tentacle things grabbed his arms, pulling them back away from his body. It didn’t exactly hurt, but despite his struggles, the things wouldn’t let go either. His arms and leg were held as if by vises.

The thing on his leg suddenly shimmied down to his boot and as Jim watched in surprise, his boot fell to the ground below. Then the tentacle moved over to his left leg and did the same thing.

“Look, if it’s my boots you want you can have them. It’s fine—”

Suddenly a tentacle encircled the top of his head causing him to yelp. It pulled back on him until his jaw opened and to his shock another tentacle shoved its way into his mouth.

“Mmph.”

A thick cool liquid filled his mouth, sliding toward his throat and he was forced to swallow. It was like a strange sort of honeyed nectar. It tasted…delicious. More and more of it filled his mouth and throat as he began to suck it. He wasn’t even sure why he was, he just knew he had to suck the tentacle.

Another tentacle reached for the fastenings on his pants and while Jim worked on the tentacle pumping into his mouth, the thing got his pants undone and slid them down his body to join his boots below.

Jim thought he should be fighting against whatever had him, but he found that he had no desire to do so. It tore off his boxer briefs and then, to Jim’s half-hearted dismay, it ripped his shirts off and let the tatters fall to the ground. Another ruined shirt, was all he thought.

He was completely naked to the beast that had him now but for some reason he didn’t feel terribly threatened. Probably whatever it was secreting into him via his throat, he thought hazily, as he sucked down more of the sweet nectar.

A tentacle now tickled his cock, which had begun to rise during the creature’s disrobing of him. Jim moaned against the tentacle thrusting into his mouth. Abruptly it withdrew and Jim took a big deep breath at its departure.

The tentacle teasing his cock and balls now wrapped around his staff, sliding up and down him like it most definitely knew what it was doing. Jim moaned and arched up against it. More, thinner tentacles moved to his chest, the ends twirling around his nipples to tease them. With a cry, Jim emptied all over the tentacles, his body thrashing as he came.

It did not let go, but instead kept up its pumping and sliding against his cock until to Jim’s surprise he hardened again. That was a great talent right there, he thought.

Another different tentacle moved round to caress his ass cheeks and if Jim hadn’t been blissed out by his orgasm and whatever the creature had fed him, he might have been alarmed.  Instead he let the tentacles holding his legs spread them further to allow the tentacle at his ass to have better access.

Jim licked his lips as it began to insert itself between his cheeks. He could feel the tentacle had some sort of liquid covering it, no doubt to ease its way into him. Another different tentacle pushed its way past his lips and into his mouth again.

He immediately began to suck it, though this one didn’t release any nectar at first, just thrust and thrust into his eagerly sucking mouth.

Meanwhile the one poking between his ass cheeks had breached him. He groaned at the sharp feel as it pushed past the tight ring of muscle there. He expected more pain, having not been prepared, and was happily surprised when the tentacle slipped in further with its own considerable slick, with no pain at all.

It began to fuck him and Jim had enough sense to realize what a crazy picture he would make if anyone came into the room then. A tentacle fucking his mouth, a tentacle fucking his ass, one working his cock into a frenzy.

Jim closed his eyes as his body trembled with another orgasm, cum splattering out over the tentacle caressing his dick. The one fucking his ass senseless was hitting his prostate with perfect precision and Jim moaned as his erection filled again. What the fuck?

The tentacle in his mouth sped up its thrusts and Jim got the idea that it was about to cum itself so he sucked it deeper, harder until it wriggled in his mouth, then tensed and released. This secretion was thinner, more like ejaculate, and tasted somewhat milky and sour but was not unpleasant. He swallowed it down until the creature withdrew that tentacle.

The one that had been holding onto his head this entire time, petted his hair, like it was offering its praise or approval. Then he felt the approach of another tentacle near his ass and he tensed a little, guessing what it had in mind.

He opened his mouth to protest and got another tentacle shoved in, this one secreted the sweet nectar instantly. Jim was pretty sure it was designed to subdue him. He drank it greedily.

The second tentacle at his ass poked at his hole, all slicked up as the one before it had. The one at his cock was stroking him rather frantically and Jim couldn’t help but hump against it. It felt so damn good.

The nectar tentacle slipped out of his mouth and Jim gave a needy cry. The one on his forehead seemed to pat him again as another tentacle, similar to the one with the milky cum slipped past his lip to bid Jim to suck it. He did.

The one at his ass pushed in fully to join the first and Jim mewled as best he could with his mouth full of creature. Both tentacles in his ass thrust in and out, pushing against his prostate like they were playing him like a musical instrument. He supposed they were. He released more cum from his abused cock, his body shuddering spasmodically.

He felt a sort of probing in his head and realized the creature had some sort of telepathy. He supposed he should be freaked out by this but he was too drugged by it to care and it apparently found what it wanted because his cock grew hard once more as it continued to assail him.

The tentacle in his mouth tensed and then let loose its ejaculate down his throat. The creature itself made a strange sort of twittery noise, obviously pleased with itself.

Jim felt himself lifted more and spread wider as the tentacles in his ass pounding in harder, faster, their rhythm reaching a fevered, almost punishing pace. His mouth free of tentacles, Jim couldn’t hold back his shouts, even as head was petting and stroked.

The tentacle around his waist tightened and he bent over a little as his ass took a hell of a pounding. Finally when he thought he could take no more, he felt them tense and then gush inside him, ejaculate from both tentacles fulling his opening. He came again himself, as impossible as it should be.

The creature pulled its tentacles out of his hole, soothing their tips against his cheeks like caresses as they did so. He felt a sort of warm pulsing in his head, almost like affection and then he was slowly lowered to the floor and released.

Jim wasn’t sure how long he lay in a heap, trying to catch his breath. But eventually he sat up and reached for his clothes. The briefs were ruined so he didn’t bother with those but he was able to pull on his pants and fasten them and get his feet back into his boots. His undershirt and tunic were pretty thrashed too but he put them on anyway. He found his communicator and phaser too. Both were undamaged.

There was no sign of the creature.

Jim wasn’t all that surprised when the previously sealed door opened easily. He stepped out of the strange room and made his way out of the weird, deserted corridor.

“Jim!” Bones called out when Jim rounded a corner and came face to face with Bones, Sulu, Uhura, and two security guards. “There you are! We’ve been looking everywhere for you. Why didn’t you answer your comm?”

“I didn’t hear it. Think I was in some part of the palace that I couldn’t get the signal.” He eyed Sulu. “I was looking for you.”

“Sorry, sir. I got lost.”

“Easy to do around here.”

“Jim, what the hell happened to your shirt?” Bones demanded.

“Er. Well. You know I think I lost conscious there for a moment and when I woke up…” He shrugged. Smiled. “I’m good though, so, I don’t know. Just sort of happens to me.”

“Unbelievable,” Bones muttered. “I should check you out when we get back to the ship.”

“Nah, I’m fine.” He tried to hold back a wince as he walked. “I definitely need a shower though.”


End file.
